diary_of_an_exilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cartography
In order to gain a better sense of their surroundings, Humanoids have always used maps. To share your findings with the community is to improve chances of survival and well-being. Creating Maps Creating Maps is generally handled as a Research, using the same rules. Creating Maps uses Knowledge (Geography) or Survey as the Research skill, with Survey taking the usual bonuses and penalties due to the circumstances. Maps generally detail the area of a one hour travel time at a time, although more Maps can be put together to form larger maps. Pricing of Maps All Maps have a base Research requirement of 1000 Sp and a Research DC of 10. Such basic maps contain the Terrain of the area, as well as a broad sense of elevation (Distinguished between Mountains, Hills, Plains and Dops). They also include larger points of interest such as lone Mountains, great Rivers and large Clearings in a forest. Additional features may be added by increasing the DC and Cost of a Map. Only one such Feature may be added to the map per 5 Ranks in Knowledge (Geography), except for Resources, Lone Buildings and Quality. The Features available are as follows: Map Features Quality: Maps can be made with greater or lesser Detail to greatly influence the time required to make it. Quick Quick maps are hastily drawn and only display the basic Terrain of the area. No other features may be added to a Quick map.Quick maps do not prevent a reader from becoming Lost, although they do provide a bonus of +2 on checks to prevent this. Superior Superior maps contain great detail and include many minor details such as trails and notable locations. It also contains smaller points of interests, such as single large trees and curious formations. They not only prevent a reader from becoming lost but also provide a circumstance bonus of +2 on all survey checks made in the Area. Flora A Flora map details differences in plant growth and common plant types - noting larger clusters of different types of Trees in forests, changes in the ground covering plants, etc. Wildlife Wildlife maps note the common routes of migratory animals as well as larger dens of predators or regional differences in the population of certain animals or monsters. Political A Political Map shows the Spheres of Influence present in the area, as shown by claims, banners and other territory markers. Geolgical Geological maps note the broad make-up of the soil or ground in the area, which may provide clues to finding suitable sites for farms, clay pits and other terrestrial buildings. It also notes the type of stone that may be mined in the Area. Climate These maps simply note differences in average temperature, precipitation and winds. Urban Urban maps show the position of active settlements and possibly sites of ruins and abandoned structures. Historical A Historical map aims to show the development of the land and of noteworthy structures. If known, it depicts the age of landmarks or settlements as well as major factors of change during the passed time. Magical Magical maps depict the flow of magical energies in the area, providing insights into ley-lines, wells of arcane power or magical sites, as well as fairy rings, sacred sites and the like. Resources and Lone Buildings These can be added to any map to show the location of known Resources or Split settlements. This can shorten Travel times and is essential for larger search areas. Synergies Having 5 or more Ranks in related Knowledge skills grants a +2 synergy bonus onto the Creation of Maps with a fitting feature. These include Knowledge (Nature) for Flora and Wildlife maps, (Dungeoneering) for Geological maps and so forth. Use of Maps The uses of maps are manyfold, but can be seperated into two categories: General use, which every map is capable of and specific use, tied to the type of map. General Use The basic use of Maps is - of course - to not get lost. A character or group holding a normal Map never needs to make Survival checks not to become lost when visibility is not mostly blocked by darkness or fog. Even if it is, the Map provides a bonus of +4 on checks to not become lost or find the way back to known lands. In addition, a map provides a Bonus of +2 on Survival checks made to move at a higher than normal speed through difficult terrain when in overland movement. Specific Use In addition to being general guides, Maps can also be used as helpful tools when accomplishing several Tasks. Many maps provide an bonus of +2 to any Survey checks made to find specific resources such as Plants or Minerals, depending on the map used. Knowing and honouring Borders provides a Bonus of +2 on any Diplomacy checks made to influence a member of a different political System in relation to border disputes. Having a Climate map ready grants a Bonus of +2 on checks to determine the weather forecast. Using a Resource Map can shorten Travel times when not used with streets or roads and thus provides a bonus of +1 on the mining or harvesting of any resource outside of a settlement for each resource depicted - but only for the group or character holding the map.